El secreto de la felicidad de Xenopillius Lovegood
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Pero, como Xeno es particular, decidió borrar de su mente las preguntas y dejar una sola, la más importante. ¿Fui feliz? Y solo sonrió ampliamente, porque esa pregunta era innecesaria. ¡Claro que fue feliz! ¡Fue él mismo, fue único! ¡Verdadero y feliz! [Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Marzo del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas]


**Antes de empezar a leer, quiero compartir con ustedes esta poesía llamada Disclaimer:**

_**Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling. **_

_**Todo lo que no reconozcan es mío. **_

_**A ella le gusta jugar al bowling.**_

_**Y no tiene nada que ver con mi tío.**_

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Marzo del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**

* * *

**El secreto de la felicidad de Xenopillius Lovegood.**

"_Pero, como Xeno es particular, decidió borrar de su mente las preguntas y dejar una sola, la más importante. ¿Fui feliz? Y solo sonrió ampliamente, porque esa pregunta era innecesaria. ¡Claro que fue feliz! ¡Fue él mismo, fue único! ¡Verdadero y feliz!"_

_**Salgo volando, por la ventana y tantos días quedan atrás, ya no me duelen todas las cosas, que ayer me podían molestar…**_

* * *

Yo se el secreto de la felicidad…

Los felices para siempre solo existen en los relatos, pero de formas extrañas.

Porque las historias no tienen final, mientras haya alguien en el mundo que la lea y la cuente, la historia no podrá terminar.

Porque los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados existen mientras alguien siga contando sobre ellos, mientras alguien crea en ellos. Existen, solo en las mentes, pero existen.

Con esos pensamientos esperaba su feliz final el director de El Quisquilloso, Xenopillius Lovegood.

El sabía que era el momento. Conoció a sus nietos, vio a su hija casarse ¡Hasta sobrevivió a dos guerras! Su vida ya estaba completa y sus minutos contados.

Como en todo fin ejemplar, el Sr. Lovegood se puso su túnica preferida, encendió la chimenea, se sentó en un sillón junto a ella y pensó en muchas cosas, algunas excéntricas, otras que pensaría cualquiera al morir.

Recordó su infancia, cuando era un imaginativo incomprendido, cuando nadie lo entendía…

Recordó su juventud, donde tampoco lo entendían… excepto ella. La mujer de su vida.

Esa mujer de rubios y desordenados cabellos, risueña, aventurera, imaginativa pero estable… la primera vez que Xeno la vio, supo que era perfecta. Supo que viviría su vida junto a ella.

Recordó lo hermosa que le había parecido su hija cuando la vio. Y, en esa noche, donde la luna iluminaba el rostro de la niña y ella parecía completa, perfecta, inigualable, su mujer y él dijeron al unísono "Luna". Entonces ella fue llamada Luna.

Luego, al crecer, Luna era como la luna. Hermosa, luminosa, misteriosa… y podría seguirla describiendo, pero todas las noches vemos la luna y todos sabemos como es Luna. Que orgullo sentía Xenopillius, que orgullo. Su hija fue una heroína, una luchadora. Y nunca dejó de ser esa niña bonita, risueña y distraída. Pasó de ser una incomprendida a ser una heroína y después ser exitosa. Porque su hija era una mujer muy exitosa, y nunca dejó de ser bonita, risueña y distraída. Se casó con un hombre excelente. Tuvo hijos excelentes, Lyssander y Lorcan, los mejores nietos que el Sr. Lovegood podría haber pedido.

Luego, cuando su mente repasó todos sus recuerdos, la vio. Tenía una hermosa túnica azul celeste y su cabello estaba tan desordenado como lo recordaba, los ojos hermosos de los que se enamoró seguían ahí, igual de brillantes y distraídos. Toda ella era tan perfecta como lo recordaba.

Entonces el supo que su tiempo había llegado a su fin. Y las preguntas de todo curioso se deslizaron por su cerebro, bailando en su inquietud. _¿Qué hay detrás del velo? ¿Cómo continuará todo? ¿Qué cosas me perderé? ¿Qué cosas no sabré? ¿Qué no disfruté? ¿Debería haber avisado? ¿Haber viajado más o algo así? ¿Qué hay detrás del velo? _

Pero, como Xeno es particular, decidió borrar de su mente las preguntas y dejar una sola, la más importante. _¿Fui feliz? _Y solo sonrió ampliamente, porque esa pregunta era innecesaria. ¡Claro que fue feliz! ¡Fue él mismo, fue único! ¡Verdadero y feliz! ¡Tan feliz como solo puede ser un mago imaginativo y particular como él! ¡Hermosa fue su vida, muy, muy hermosa! ¡Recordable, histórica y sencilla! ¡El sabía el secreto de la felicidad, como no iba a ser feliz!

Y ella habló.

—Xeno… —dijo suave y pausadamente.

Con eso, ella expresó todo. Lo extrañó tanto como puede extrañar un alma, lo necesitó. Pero eso no la hizo infeliz, donde estaba no podía ser infeliz. Solo no era tan feliz como esas almas que están completas. Y también le confirmó lo que él ya sabía. Era su tiempo.

Entonces, Xenopillius, aún sonriendo, empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, mientras ella lo abrazaba y se aferraba a su alma. Antes de cerrar los ojos, como en cualquier final ejemplar, dijo unas últimas palabras que nadie vivo además de mí las escucho.

¿Qué te las cuente? ¿Para qué? ¿No eran muy obvias ya?

Bueno, bueno, no me mates.

Él, despacito y pausado, como en cualquier final ejemplar, dijo sus últimas palabras:

—El secreto de la felicidad es…

Y entonces, su hermosa y feliz vida llegó a su fin. ¡No, no me mates! ¡No, espera! No es necesario que Xenopillius nos diga el secreto de la felicidad. Algo, muy, muy dentro de tu mente lo sabe.

* * *

Luna, quien lo supo siempre, llegó esa mañana a visitar a su enfermo y muy, muy viejo padre. Y tenía esa sensación vacía que se siente cuando alguien dejo de existir que la alertó mucho antes de que abriera la puerta de la casa donde vivió su juventud que su padre ahora estaba junto a su madre. Admirándola o no, donde sea que estén.

Abrió, lenta y pacientemente la puerta y entró. Enseguida vio a su sonriente y fallecido padre, quien tenía sus parpados cerrados y se veía muy sereno.

—Entonces, el secreto era verdad. —susurró Luna y se agachó frente al sillón donde vivió sus últimos minutos Xeno Lovegood y agarró la inerte mano de este, para llorar silenciosa y calmadamente sobre ella.

Ahí la encontró Ginny Weasley, quien fue a ver a Xenopillius porque Molly estaba ocupada con la pequeña explosión que causó James en los baños de la madriguera., dos horas después, cuando su amiga ya no tenía más lágrimas que llorar. La abrazó tiernamente hasta que dejó de llorar.

—Murió feliz. —dijo simplemente Luna cuando descargó todo su llanto, para después volver a ser la apacible Luna de siempre.

Pero no era como siempre.

Su padre, que era tan grande y magnífico como puede llegar a ser un padre y más, ya no estaba. Ya no había calor que sentir en su abrazo, no había historias y recuerdos, hermosas historias, hermosos recuerdos, que escuchar de su boca.

Xenopillius Lovegood había muerto.

* * *

Lo que sigue, en la historia, es tan poco importante como la cantidad de Nargles que hay en los muérdagos en las navidades de Hogwarts. Lo importante es que la sonrisa en el rostro de su fallecido padre confirmó a Luna una de las historias de Xenopillius, la más hermosa y creíble de todas las historias que contó. El secreto de la felicidad es ser auténtico, verdadero. El secreto de la felicidad está dentro de las cosas que ocultamos día a día.

Y, si, cuando Luna llegó a su final, fue tan ejemplar y feliz como el de su padre, porque ella jamás necesito que su padre le dijera que fuera auténtica. A Luna simplemente le salía de adentro lo auténtico.

* * *

**1.078 palabras las que requirió la ejemplar muerte de Xenopillius Lovegood.**

_**Yo te sigo esperando, porque nada me apura y algún día, todos vienen para acá…**_

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**Primero tengo que aclarar que no creo en todo esto. (Ahí es cuando reviento tu globo y mando todo a la mierda) Bueno, si creo en el secreto de la felicidad (nuevo globo) pero no creo en el final de Xeno (se empieza a desinflar). En que haya algo detrás del velo. Es difícil de aceptar, pero no hay nada. Y ya que no hay nada, no pierdas el tiempo pensando en eso, simplemente disfruta el ahora. (Quedó un globo muy, muy pequeño)**

**Segundo, perdón para la gente del reto que leyó esto esperando una historia atípica completamente de amor y les di un hermoso drama atípico con algo de amor. Es que todo lo que tenía que escribir sobre el matrimonio Lovegood lo escribí y no fue suficiente para completar las palabras que se necesitan para el reto. Entonces, ahí está Luna, a mi servicio. **

**Tercero, creo que no cumple muy bien lo de "enriquecer el cannon" mi historia, porque es post-epílogo y lo "post" no enriquece mucho el cannon xDDD Pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y cuando vi el reto, enserio me dieron ganas de escribir sobre los Lovegood. Además, es técnicamente correcta. Creo.**

**Cuarto, la canción que lo inspiró. Es de _Árbol _y se llama _El Fantasma_ y representa más o menos la espera de la Sra. Lovegood. Escúchenla, es hermosa. :D**

_**Sinceramente, si quieres poner un review, ponlo. Si no, no jodas. Pero me haría muuuuy feliz que lo hagas (:**_


End file.
